ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gundam GP01
Gallery name It's definitely "prototype" rather than "experimental machine". That's what the "P" in "GP" stands for, after all~ Darkslime 13:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :You're missing a word in there, I'll break it down :ガンダム - Gundam :試作 - Experimental/Prototype :1号 - Number 1 :機 - Machine/Unit :I use experimental for 試作 because there are also units with the word プロトタイプ (Prototype Gundam, Prototype ZZ Gundam, Prototype Psyco Gundam, Prototype Rick Dias, etc) in their names. Literally it's a loan word from the English 'prototype', so basically I'm differentiating them as synonyms rather than the same word to convey that the Japanese names do the same thing. Though in retrospect I might change the last word from machine to unit, I need to compare it to some other Japanese unit names to contextualize it before I decide. :I told you there was a reason for why I picked the names that I did :P ~ Yuu 15:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I wasn't doubting you had a reason, and you don't really need to break down the Japanese for me; I can read it just fine. Differentiating between that and other units that actually have プロトタイプ in their name makes sense, but "GP" does actually stand for "gundam prototype", so I just thought it would make way more sense that way. Besides, don't we also use 試作型 for "test type"? We do for the Space Use High Mobility Test Type Zaku - should we be using "Space Use High Mobility Experimental Type Zaku"? ::I'm just trying to find your balance between consistency and distinguishing units from each other. ~ Darkslime (talk) :::Ah, my bad, that unit actually uses 試験型. Never mind ~ Darkslime (talk) 13:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, I personally like "Unit 1" for 一号機, but that's just me. Probably because Evangelion made me used to that. ~ Darkslime (talk) 13:08, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::In the case that your translation is missing a word, as it was, then yes, I need to break it down for you. Or I guess I can just say no and not elaborate, but I don't think you'd like that. ~ Yuu (talk) 16:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't quite understand why "Gundam Prototype Unit 1" is missing a word. ~ Darkslime (talk) 22:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You didn't use "Gundam Prototype Unit 1", you used "Gundam Prototype Number 1" ~ Yuu (talk) 11:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::wut. i don't even remember changing anything rofl ~ Darkslime (talk) 12:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::http://ggen.wikia.com/wiki/Gundam_GP01?oldid=5983 ~ Yuu (talk) 13:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::also just realized i probably never even said "Gundam Prototype Unit 1" in the first place. Anyway, for serious now: I don't think there really needs to be a distinction between 試作型 and プロトタイプ in the first place. 試作型's definition is 本式に作る前に、ためしに作ってみること。また、そのもの。, which is pretty much exactly what a prototype is for. The words mean the same thing - in fact the definition for プロトタイプ says 試作モデル. ~ Darkslime (talk) 12:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, they mean the same thing. That's what a synonym is. Like I said, I'm differentiating them as synonyms in English because they do the same thing in Japanese. ~ Yuu (talk) 13:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, I can understand that, so the only problem at this point is that P stands for "prototype". ~ Darkslime (talk) 13:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::It's not a big deal as long as the article name is still conveying that. The article name (the singular name that the unit is referred to on the wiki) is meant to be true to both the English and in-game names as much as possible whereas the names in the appearances table are mostly just to let the reader know what the Japanese name meant in a more literal sense. ~ Yuu (talk) 14:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC)